tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Harold and the Flying Horse
* Michael Brandon |series=7 |series_no=7.20 |number=176 |released= * 31st October 2003 * 5th March 2004 * 13th April 2004 * 24th July 2004 * 8th November 2004 * 24th September 2005 * 25th September 2005 * 23rd September 2009 |previous=Bulgy Rides Again |next=The Grand Opening }} Harold and the Flying Horse is the twentieth episode of the seventh series. Plot The Vicar is holding a Summer fête and the engines are busy helping. Harold wants to help, but he has to continue with his safety patrol. When Percy delivers deck chairs, decorations and tables, he reminds everyone to come to the fête, including Harold. Harold thanks Percy, but he declines because of his patrolling and he flies off to Dryaw Airfield to refuel. When he arrives he sees Pegasus the carthorse getting ready for the fête to give rides to the children. It leaves Harold even more left out and he wishes he could help. Thomas arrives at Dryaw to pick up passengers to take to the fête. Harold asks Thomas where he's going, and he answers that everyone is going to the fête. Harold replies that he the only one not going since he is on duty. Thomas says kindly that being a rescue Helicopter is important, but Harold says no one needs saving. However, he gets an emergency call from Sir Topham Hatt that Pegasus is stuck in a ditch and the children will be disappointed if he does not get to the party. After Harold leaves, Percy says that Pegasus is a funny name for a horse. Sir Topham Hatt tells Percy that it's the name of a flying horse from "a very old story" (a myth), but Percy thinks he is being clever and points out that horses can not fly. Harold arrives to the rescue where Thomas is waiting. Thomas tells Harold that while they were loading the cart, Pegasus ran into the ditch and got stuck. Thomas leaves to take the cart to the fête and Harold winches Pegasus out and lifts him into the air. When Percy sees Pegasus, he thinks that Pegasus is flying and the children cheer. Pegasus is hitched to the cart, the fête begins and Harold is hailed as a hero at the fête afterwards. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * The Vicar of Wellsworth * Henry * Gordon * James * Toby * Skarloey * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Bertie * Trevor * Butch * Tiger Moth * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Jem Cole * Farmer Trotter * Nancy * Sodor Brass Band * Tiger Moth's Pilot * Harold's Pilots * The Captain * Donald * Duke * One of the stone-dropping boys Locations * Dryaw * Maithwaite * Suddery Castle * Rumblin Bridge * The Old Trestle Bridge * Norramby Fishing Village * Rheneas Viaduct Trivia * Going by production order, this is the ninth episode of the seventh series. * Stock footage from Trucks, Thomas and the Rumours, Oliver's Find, Make Someone Happy, and James and the Red Balloon is used. * Mirrored stock footage from Thomas and the Rumours is used. * The Fat Controller indirectly references the Greek mythology. * Pegasus' cart is really Trevor's hay cart from Twin Trouble. * The Thomas and the Jet Engine US DVD uses the original music instead of the new music. * This is the final episode to feature music composed by Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell in an episode narrated by Michael Brandon until the sixteenth series episode, Percy and the Calliope (Thomas and the Jet Engine DVD only). * It is also the last episode written by Robin Kingsland. * Prior to being released on Amazon for digital download in 2016, Michael Brandon's narration of the episode with new music had only been broadcast on television, and the narration itself was never released on DVD. * A production made miniature model of Pegasus was sold to The Coffey Man Preservation from The Prop Gallery. * This is one of several episodes from the seventh series to have its title card read on Nick Jr. and PBS airings. * This episode aired on Halloween 2003 in the UK. Goofs * When Thomas arrives at the station, steam emits from the ground. * When Thomas leaves the station, a white blotch (presumably a film glitch) is visible in the centre-right for a split second. * In the US narration, the event is referred to as a garden party, but the sign still says fête. * When Percy arrives at Maithwaite, Toby and Henrietta pass by, but in the next scene, they are no where to be seen. * Excluding stock footage, Harold's model is out of scale when he flies around the narrow gauge railway. Merchandise * Capsule Plarail - Horse * Magazine Stories - The Flying Horse In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 7 DVD Boxsets * Adventure On the Tracks * Play Date Pack * Totally Thomas Volume 8 DK * Hip Hooray for Thomas and Other Stories DVD Boxsets * Danish DVD Boxset (2008) SWE * Hooray for Thomas! MYS * Cheery Holiday Collection * Fergus Breaks the Rules and Other Adventures * Something Fishy and Other Adventures JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 7 Vol.5 * Bertie and Harold Fellow Friends (Japanese DVD) * Thomas and Harold ITA * Hooray for Thomas (Italian DVD) KOR * The Story of Getting to Know Nature THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 26 (Thai DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 11 * Thomas and Friends Volume 17 TWN * Thomas and Friends - Volume 16 (Taiwanese DVD) }} es:Harold y el Caballo Volador he:הרולד והסוס המעופף ja:ハロルドとそらとぶうま pl:Harold i Latający Koń ru:Гарольд и летающая лошадь Category:Series 7 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video